Harry Potter Heir To The Throne
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: When the Potters were attacked; Lily had placed a spell with the letters and Harry that f they died Harry would be teleported where he would be love. Fire Lord Zuko and Mai was in their garden when a light blinded them then when they could see, Zuko went to look around and found Harry and the letters
1. Chapter 1

_**October 31, 117**_

Fire Lord Zuko and his wife Mai were walking through their garden as people around them hurried about setting up for a Halloween party. Aang discovered this holiday that was celebrated during the night, a while back. They knew that people would create costumes for themselves and their children. A child was a hard subject for the couple because Mai was unable to have children. They were sitting on the bench when a white light came in front of them. The bright light was blinding and when it vanished both Zuko and Mai were able to see. Zuko started towards the area where the light appeared from.

When Zuko got further into the garden he found a sleeping child that looked to only be about a year old. He picked the child up and noticed a lightning bolt shape scar on his forehead and letters on the ground.

'' Zuko what did you-'' Mai was saying, but stop when she saw the child. Zuko gave the child to Mai as he picked up the letters and begin to read the first one out loud.

_To the couple who found Harry,_

_Our names are James Charles Potter and Lily Marie Potter and we are what you would call a wizard and witch. However, we are much more than just magical, we are also benders. In fact, we both can bend all the elements, and so can our son Harry James Potter. You have our son right now because we are doing what we think is the best thing. But to understand why we are giving up Harry, we need to start from the beginning. _

_This all started when a war broke out between evil dark wizards and us good ones. Lily and I were only children ourselves when Lord Voldemort began the war to destroy all the light and good in the world. In the year 1980 of March, before Harry was born there was a prophecy._

_'' The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

_There were only two families that had babies on their way, our family and the Longbottom family. Both of our families went into hiding, and we eventually settled in Godric's Hollow where we were protected by our magic and spells. To protect my family, I only told two people about Harry and where we would be hiding; my best friend Sirius Orion Black, and Peter Pettigrew. While I knew and trusted Sirius, I can't say the same thing about Peter._

_While I pray you will never read this, if you and our son Harry is there, it means Lily and I are dead. Peter has betrayed us and told Voldemort where he can find us. Most witches and wizards are also known as seers, because we can have glimpses into the future. We have written this letter and put a spell around it and Harry should death come to us both._

_You must find Sirius. He is Harry's godfather and can help you protect Harry. Contact Amelia Bones to help you locate Sirius and use Veritaserum (a powerful truth serum) to get him out of our jail if he has been arrested. Remus John Lupin is a werewolf, but a good, trust worthy friend and uncle to us and Harry. _

_You must not ever let Molly Anna Weasley and Severus Tobias Snape near Harry. They are not what they appear to be and will bring harm to Harry. The other letters are for Harry, when he becomes of age to know the truth, Amelia and Sirius, when you meet up with them, and for what you will expect when rescuing Sirius and raising Harry. _

_Please raise Harry with care and love. We are leaving our only precious son with you so he can live and save the lives of many more._

_With love_

_James and Lily Potter_

'' Zuko, I think we need find Aang and asked him about this world or time'' Mai said.

"I will get on it, after we have Harry checked out'' Zuko said as they walked back to the castle.

When they had Harry check out, Zuko had a messenger go and send word for Aang. When Aang got to the Fire nation, he went to see Zuko in the throne room to see Zuko on his throne.

'' Zuko where's the letters?'' Aang asked.

'' Here'' Zuko said as he gave the letters to the younger man.

Zuko watch as Aang read the letters and Zuko knew that Aang knew something. From the corner of his eye, Zuko saw Mai and Harry with Aang's one year old daughter Kya right by her side. Normally Aang would bring his entire family with him, but for some reason he only brought Kya this time.

'' Katara had to take care of Bumi since he has a fever'' Aang said snapping Zuko out of his thoughts.

'' Hmm, so what do you think? Do you know where this is?'' Zuko asked.

'' Yes in fact I do, Harry came from the planet Earth while our planet is call Terra'' Aang said.

'' Is there any way we can go there?'' Zuko asked.

'' Yes, but we need to go to the east wing'' Aang said.

'' Why? The east wing still have some traps that my father built in'' Zuko said.

'' Because there's a door that lead to the Ministry of Magic'' Aang said.

'' Hmm so we can meet with this Amelia Bones first. How do you know about Earth Aang?'' Zuko said then asked.

'' My mother was from there, she would tell me stories about it and she was the reason why I know about the door'' Aang said.

'' I see, let's go'' Zuko said as he stand up from his throne.

Zuko, Aang and Mai, who was holding both children, walked to the east wing to find the door, while trying to avoid the traps. When they found the door, they went through it and came out in the Ministry of Magic on Earth.

'' Well that was easy'' Mai said.

'' Yes, but we still need to find Amelia Bones'' Zuko said.

'' This way'' Aang said as he walked through a hallway with the couple following him.

They stopped at a door with the name Amelia Bonus written on the door. They walked in to see a woman with red haired and navy blue eyes sitting behind the desk. To Zuko and Mai she looked like a seventeen year old, but Aang knew better. This woman was like him expect they haven't found a cure yet. This woman is Amelia Susan Bones, she was born in 1960 and grew up normal. But when she was seventeen, there was an accident that caused her to never grow old.

'' Zuko, Mai this is Amelia Bones. Amelia this is Fire Lord Zuko, his wife Mai, my daughter Kya and as you should know Harry Potter.'' Aang said.

'' Oh Aang it nice to see you again and it very nice to meet you two and Kya. Nice to see you Harry, we got Black for-''

'' Amelia; Sirius Black is what we come to discuss, here read your letter from the Potters'' Aang said handing her letter

Aang and the others watch her read then her face got all red and they could tell she was angry. Then out of nowhere, she jumped up and races out of the office.

'' Should we go after her?'' Mai asked

'' No she will be back and with Sirius'' Aang said as he watch Harry and Kya play.

'' I have a feeling that Harry and Kya will be back friends'' Zuko said.

'' Yes I think they will along with Sokka's son'' Aang said.

'' Which son? Sokka married Suki, Ty Lee, Visola and a girl named Kaya'' Zuko asked then said

'' Hakoda the middle son of Sokka and Visola'' Aang said.

'' Oh that with Visola with he had Pakku and Hakoda'' Maid said.

'' He had two children with all of his wives, Mai. I often wonder if he ever get tiered '' Zuko said which causes Mai to slap him on the back of the head.

When it had been over an hour Amelia and a guy with wavy black hair and grey eyes came into the room. They knew that this man is Sirius Black.

'' Hi Sirius, I'm Aang and this is Fire Lord Zuko, his wife Mai, my daughter Kya and as you should know Harry Potter'' Aang introduces.

'' Harry'' Sirius said as he reached out toward Harry causing Harry to reach his arms out.

'' Okay Sirius is now free, but Sirius would like Fire Lord Zuko and the Fire Lady Mai to blood adopt Harry. So no one will try and take him away from you'' Amelia said

'' Why us, isn't he Harry's godfather?'' Zuko asked

'' Well you found him didn't you? And besides Harry already love you two'' Sirius asked then said

'' Well we will love to be Harry's parents, but how do we blood adopt him?'' Mai said then asked

'' We need to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Amelia please come with us'' Aang said which Amelia agreed

The group then went to Diagon Alley then to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. When they got to the bank, Zuko and Mai saw little creatures that Aang told them that were

goblins. When they stopped at the front desk the goblin looked at Zuko and Mai then to Harry which was in Sirius's arms

'' Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Mai, Miss Bones, Mr. Black, Avatar Aang welcome we been waiting, Follow me to the office to the Potter and Black families account manager Kara Clarks'' the goblin said leading them to the office

'' How did he know us, Aang?'' Zuko asked

'' I took many trips here as Kya and Hakoda are magically like Harry'' Aang answered Zuko

'' But don't we have our own magic school?'' Mai asked

'' No, but I want to build one so for now they have to go to Hogwarts'' Aang said

'' Then we will help, are you sure just Kya and Hakoda are magically and not the rest of yours and Sokka's families?'' Zuko said then asked.

'' No, but I only saw Kya and Hakoda do magic'' Aang said as they stopped at the office door.

They all went inside and saw a woman with dark red hair and violet eyes sitting behind the desk.

'' Kara, we are here to read the wills, get Zuko and Mai to blood adopt Harry, the bank account of the vaults and I want a marriage contrast for Harry to Kya as I think Molly-''

'' Will make an illegal marriage contrast for Harry to her newborn daughter'' Kara said angrily

'' Who allowed that?'' Aang asked

'' I don't know, but I will find out. For now let's get started'' Kara said angrily

After the wills, they learned that James and Lily left some money for Sirius, Aang, Remus Lupin, the Tonks family, Amelia, Lily's godson's Neville, their friends Frank and Lily Longbottom. They also left things for Aang and finally they left the rest to those who will become Harry's parents. Kara then did the blood adopted potion for Zuko, Mai and young Harry. Next she did the marriage contrast for Harry and Kya

'' Alright done, let's look at-WHAT'' Kara said then yelled

'' What Kara?'' Aang asked

'' Somehow Molly Weasley been stealing money and other things from the Potter vault'' Kara told them

'' Can't you get them back? And makes sure her and others like her can't do it again?'' Mai asked.

'' Of course I can and now that Zuko and Mai are legally Harry parents now the vault is in their names" Kara said happily.

'' Then I asked you to make them pay and make sure to get everything back'' Zuko said.

'' Oh we would love that, now you all must be tired, off you with you lot'' Kara said as she push them out the door.

Zuko and Mai were told by Sirius and Aang that they would still have things to do, so they decided to take Kya back to the fire nation. They did just that and had their people made a nursery for Harry, their Prince Harry James Potter the future heir to the throne.

**Beta is waterrockz**


	2. Chapter 2

_July 31, 117; Fire Nation (On Earth the year is 1991)_

Eleven year old Prince Harry was running through the halls of the castle with his friends Kya and Hakoda. Today was the day Harry and his friends were going to Diagon Alley on Earth for their Hogwarts supplies. When everyone was all set and ready, Aang led them to the Earth door which they called the passage way door to Earth. When they were on Earth; Harry saw that they were in a government building. Aang then lead them to the exit, which to Harry and his friends it was like a very fast ride and after the ''ride'' was done; they went to Diagon Alley.

When they were in Diagon Alley and their first stop was Gringotts Wizarding Bank. When they were inside the bank; Harry saw a family of redheads whose mother is fighting with some kind of creature. Zuko lead his family up to the front desk and asked to go to the vaults and he went with the goblin that ignored family of redheads for them. Mai stayed back in the front with her son and friends along with the family of redheads, when the youngest son of the redhead family came near Harry to talk to him. Mai walked over to Sirius and Remus who joined them on this trip.

"Who are they?'' Mai asked quietly

"The Weasleys and that is Molly" Sirius whisper to Mai

'' What the same Molly who-'' Mai was cut off

"Yes Mai now quiet she's looking at us" Sirius said as Molly Weasley stared at them then walked over to them

"DON'T CALL KYA WERID AND I'M NOT OR NEVER WILL BE YOUR FRIEND'' Harry yelled to the now red-faced redhead boy

"And that is Ronald Bilius Weasley'' Sirius said pointing at the boy next to Harry

"I don't like him or his mother already'' Mai stated

"I'm with you on that one Mai'' Aang said agreeing with Mai, angry at Ronald for what he called his daughter

Mai saw Molly walking toward her, but her husband came back with the gold. When Zuko got back to his family and friends, they could start to move on to their second destination which was Ollivander's Wand Shop. When they were there, they saw Garrick Ollivander behind the counter.

''Welcome young Prince Harry James Potter'' Garrick welcomes Harry

''How?'' Harry asked

"Garrick's wife was from Terra and she had kept up with the news on Terra'' Aang said to Harry

"Yes and she told me everything, so when I heard about you being the prince. I was glad for you and couldn't wait to meet you as I was told you were dead'' Garrick said then asked Harry to stand in front of him.

Harry stands in front of Garrick, while he had Hakoda try wands and after hundred wands; Harry was chosen by 11", Holly, Phoenix Feather. Hakoda stands in front of Garrick next, he had Hakoda try out wands and after a while he was chosen by 11", Alder, Thunderbird tail feather. Garrick told them that he was given that wand from a friend. Kya went last and was chosen by a 10", Birch, Mermaid hair. Kya's wand was unique as it's the only one. After they got their wands, they went toward Eeylops Owl Emporium to get their owls and other pets.

They went to Flourish and Blotts after to get their books and more if they liked. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions was their next shop for the uniforms for Hogwarts although Kya didn't like one bit. Their next stop was Potage's Cauldron Shop. After they went to get the other stuff on their list to get and after they got all of the stuff, they went to the train station. Aang and Sirius shown them got to get to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Once over to the right side of the station, Harry said goodbye to his parents as His friends said their goodbyes to their loved ones. They then went on the train and found themselves an apartment. A boy with wavy black hair and bright brown eyes entered with another boy with light brown hair and bright grey eyes.

"Hello we're Godric Black and Leon Lupin, can we sit here?" Godric introduces/asked

"Oh you're uncle Sirius son? Sirius never told me he had a son, I'm Harry Potter and these are Kya and Hakoda. Nice to meet you two and you can sit here." Harry said

"Thank you, Harry and to answer your question yes we're I'm Sirius Black's son and my mother never told him" Godric said

Their ride was going quite fine until Ronald Weasley came in calling himself Harry's best friend and demanded everyone to get out. That earned him a fist to the face from Kya. Next was a boy named Neville Longbottom and a girl named Hermione Granger, They were looking for Neville's pet toad Trevor. Kya went out to look with them leaving the boys to their own devices. Last, but not least Draco Malfoy and his goons.

Hakoda made quick work out of them and the shut the door on them. Once they were at the castle, they were amazed by it. They got changes then followed the other kids, where they saw a giant named Hagrid. Hagrid led them inside the castle and had them wait outside of a large door. As they waited, ghosts came to see them and most were scared.

But the boys and Kya were not, they were excited and wanted to ask the ghosts' questions until a stern woman named Professor Minerva McGonagall came out and told them what they needed to do. The door opened and the kids walked forward and waited until Professor Minerva McGonagall called their names. Professor McGonagall was holding a long roll of parchment near a stool.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ronald's twin brothers Fred and George catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. But Aang once told him to never judge a book by it cover

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to

Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"BENDER"

A new house table appeared next to the Ravenclaws table and Hermione went to that table alone

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "BENDER," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed,

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Now the hat really didn't want touch him" Hakoda said as Malfoy went to the Slytherin table

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"_My, my we have a prince in the castle, where to put you? You know the old coot want me to put you in Gryffindor. But I think you better be"_

"BENDER"

Harry walked toward his table smirking as he saw Dumbledore fuming in anger, but he also saw Sirius and Aang. Why are they here?

"Hakoda"

"BENDER"

"Kya"

"BENDER"

"Godric Black"

"BENDER"

"Leon Lupin"

"BENDER"

It was Ronald's turn and he was put into Gryffindor, Harry saw him getting angry as Harry's not in Gryffindor. Harry then watches the other kids get sorted into houses and most were in their house. When it was all done, Dumbledore announced that Aang is Harry's head of house and a teacher. Sirius is also teachers as well. They are went to bed for tomorrow classes.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry woke up, he and his friends Godric Black, Leon Lupin, Hakoda, Neville Longbottom and Elijah Scamander all went down to the great hall to eat break breakfast. They met their sixth roommate Elijah Scamander, when they were led to their common room by Aang who gave all their house mates their timetables. In the old timetables there was a break after breakfast, but now it's Aang's class. Once they were at their table in the great hall, they began to eat their breakfast so they could be full for Aang's class. Harry saw Ronald Weasley walked to him, before he eats his food and that when Sirius called out to tell them it time for the first class.

"What? My brothers said breakfast is 7:00 -9:30?" Weasley asks as the rest of the students began to leave

"Well that's was before the new class appeared, now its 7:00 -9:20. Now go before you're late" Sirius told him as he left for his class

Harry and his friends entered Aang's classroom first and Harry sat with Hakoda, Godric with Leon, and Neville with Elijah and Kya with Hermione Granger who Harry knows Kya can't stand. Harry also saw all his house mates along with certain students from the other houses like Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Draco Malfoy and a few more from Slytherin. Cho Chang, Padma Patil and few more from Ravenclaw. Elijah's Brother Rolf Scamander, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and more from Hufflepuff. Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Ronald Weasley and a few more from Gryffindor; speaking Weasley he is walking toward Harry and Hakoda.

"Move I want to-"

"Mr. Weasley, stop interrupting and please sit with Mr. Malfoy" Aang said

"WHAT? NO I FORBID YOU-"

"10 points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy I'm not your father or am I yours to command. I'm your teacher and in this class-no in this castle you will listen to me understood." Harry watches as Aang speak to Malfoy in a stern tone, which made Malfoy pale and nodded

"Good now Mr. Weasley, please have a seat" Aang said and Weasley did just that "Thank you, now those that are from my house the reason you see others from the other houses is because I discovered that they're benders and are here to learn how to unlock them. Now who want to go first, I have a bowl of water here and as you can see my classroom is connected to the outside"

"Professor, can you show us first?" Granger asks eagerly

"Of course I-well Mr. Potter, why don't you show everything? Please come up to this bowl" Aang asks/said

"I bet Potter will fail" Draco whispers, Aang heard

"10 points from Slytherin, next time Mr. Malfoy be a lot quieter" Aang said to Draco

"You can't do that, my father will-"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy goes and tells him then tells him the reason why you are interrupting this class and why Slytherin just lost 20 more points. Which's adds it up to 40 points in a day." Aang said in an annoyed tone, which causes the Slytherin in the room to glared at Malfoy who went pale

"Ha serve-"

"10 points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley, I'm only going to tell you all this just once I will not condoned any name calling, rude remarks or anything of that nature. So if you all are so aiming to lose points feel free to do just that. Now if we're done, Mr. Potter please" Aang said

Harry concentrate on the water and when it begins to move up, he uses his hands to move the water to his will. The out lookers were all staring in awe included one Hermione Granger who couldn't wait to learn how to do what Harry just did. Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy just look bored and-

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy are we bordering you two? If we are I guess you two can work together in learning to bend and you two can sit next each other for the rest of your school year. Thank you Mr. Potter, you can sit back down" Aang said to Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy who both looked shocked then to Harry who nodded and went to Hakoda

Aang had them one by one walk up to the bowl of water and try to mimic Harry. Harry saw then then the ones who couldn't mimic harry outside, so Aang kept a close eye on them and the ones inside the room by standing near the door leading outside.

"AHHHH" Harry heard Granger scream and almost laugh

It's seems Miss. Granger isn't so good at bending; she had managed to drown herself in the water.

"Miss. Granger, here a towel all you need is-"Aang was cut off

"WATCH IT WEASLEY-AHHHH" Harry heard Malfoy yelled then screamed, causing everyone inside to run to the door leafing outside

Harry saw Weasley's pants on fire and Malfoy's hair on fire, Harry quickly run and grabbed the bowl of water and brought it outside. He places it on the ground and bended the water to put out Malfoy's hair then to Weasley's pants. Aang rushes to them.

"Good work Har-Mr. Potter, 10 points to Benders. I will take the boys to Madam Pomfrey. Class dismisses, go to your next class and remember to practice your bending and for those who have fire and earth do practice outside." Aang said as he helped Weasley and Malfoy out of the classroom

Harry and his friends look at each other then they headed to their next class Potions. When they reach the classroom, they notice that a woman named Andromeda Tonks was their professor for this class. Harry once again sat with Hakoda and notices that all the Gryffindor's minus Weasley who had to be taken to the med wing.

"Hey I thought this Severus Snape was the Potion Master?" Harry asks Hakoda

"He was supposed to be, but from what heard from my mother told me; he was kicked out of the teaching job after calling a child a name and that child was from a wealthy family. So they told Dumbledore either fire him and replaces both as Potions and the Head or they would spread a rumor that it wasn't safe at Hogwarts anymore. Dumbledore knew what would happen and he wanted to keep Snape in Hogwarts for some reason. So Dumbledore hired Andromeda Tonks to be the Potion Professor and Head of Slytherin. Dumbledore stated Snape as Hogwarts Potion Master, he will make potions that other Professor too busy to make.

I think Dumbledore just wanted to keep his little spy-"Godric said, before getting cut off

"That's a lie" Hermione Granger said

Once everyone was in the classroom, Professor Tonks turned to the class

"Please sit down Miss. Granger. Now class the first thing what we're going to do is the Cure for Boils, I want you to brew this and please open your book to-"

Harry already has his book opened to the right page as did Hakoda; they look at all the steps. He and Hakoda started on brewing the potion as was everyone else, Harry and Hakoda had theirs done first. Professor Tonks came over to them and look over their potion.

"20 points to Bender for getting it right the first time and following the steps; good work Mr. Potter, Hakoda" Professor Tonks said

Harry could see that Granger was fuming in rage at the fact she wasn't the best out of all of them. Looks like someone was used to being number two, Harry really doesn't think Granger had anyone beating her in anything. First their first class, where Granger found out she was a water bender and managed to drowned herself unlike him, but he had years of practice. Then there was this class, where Harry and Hakoda did their potion on the first try. Harry saw Granger out of rages put the wrong thing in.

"KYA LOOK OUT" Harry yelled, causing Kya and others near her and Hermione to jumped away before the potion blew up

"What? Silly girl did you put the wrong thing in? Class I will be right back-oh Aang" Professor Tonks was saying until Aang opened the classroom door

"Andromeda, it's been too long and what happen? Oh I will get Miss. Granger to Poppy" Aang asked/said as he helped Granger who was covered with boils up

The entire potion class watches Aang leave and when the door closes, Professor Tonks handed out assignments for next class. Harry already plan on getting to know everything about his birth world included how his parents could bend all of the elements if they were a witch and wizard?

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Hakoda asks him

"How my parents could bend all of the elements if they were a witch and wizard?" Harry told him and his other friends overheard

"I might know I will tell you at lunch" Elijah said

"Thanks" Harry said

They continued to read their potion books for their assignment, until it was time for them to go to History of Magic class. Harry heard that it's taught by a ghost, but Elijah correction him that it used to before the Board of Education found out and they weren't pleases that Dumbledore had hid the fact that a Ghost who couldn't keep students from falling asleep was still teaching the class. So they hired someone for Dumbledore to teach the class. Who? Elijah doesn't know, but he had heard that they are going to learn the history of families along with magic.

**AN: For those who read/like Reading Good Enough 1 and Reading My Immortal Dads, but notices i deleted them here. I put them on Archive of Our Own and my name over there is still Peyton-Alice**


End file.
